Satisfaccion
by FalknerZero
Summary: Luffy acalorado decide bañarse hallando a Nami en el cuarto de baño, pero a la navegante se le hace raro que su capitán no muestre interés alguno al verla desnuda despues de dos años si su cuerpo ha madurado... ¿que Luffy no recuerda Arabasta?.. Nami hallará la forma de despertar el lado sexual de Luffy llevandose una sorpresa...(Lemmon)..LuNa... (Fic modificado)


**Nota del autor: Regreso con otra historia para continuar mi trayecto en Fanfiction n_n.. espero disfruten esta historia un poco mas hot (jeje).. Transcurre en el timeskip y es un LuNa... sin más que escribir los dejo leer...**

**NOTA 01/OCT/2015: Nueva modificacion en la estructura de este fic, cambios menores para una mejor lectura...**

**NOTA 23/Enero/2017: Modificación final de este fic... Agradeciendo, seguire trayendo nuevas historias...**

Satisfacción

Un día nuevo iniciaba en el Thousand Sunny, era un día común navegando en el mar del Nuevo Mundo a excepción del intenso sol que irradiaba ese día en especifico, por lo que un chico con un característico sombrero de paja se quejaba mientras sacaba la lengua desparramándose en la mesa de la cocina del barco…

**\- ¡Sanji, tengo hambreeeeee! dame carne-** habló Luffy esperando que su pose como un perrito convenciera al cocinero de que le diera un bocadillo, sin embargo, su nakama lo mandaba de la cocina a la cubierta con una patada…

**-Pues te esperas que falta mucho para la comida-** habló Sanji a regañadientes mientras sostenía un cucharon con el cual cocinaba la comida de los mugiwaras, preguntándose como su capitán podía estar pensando todo el día en comer habiendo mejores cosas…

-**Además primero debo preparar unas bebidas para mis ángeles celestiales, Nami-swan y Robin-chwan-**habló Sanji entrando en una fantasía en la que él servía las bebidas refrescantes y las dos chicas le agradecían con un abrazo y posteriormente un beso, de forma que el cocinero de los mugiwaras terminaba con los labios en piquito al instante que alargaba sus brazos al aire….

Irónicamente, al estar regañando fuera de la cocina a Luffy, Zoro despertaba de su séptima siesta en la cubierta del Sunny y volteaba a ver la discusión, agregando el comentario del día hacia Sanji, que seguía en su fantasía abrazándose a si mismo…

**\- ¿No será que extrañas a los Okamas de tu isla, ero-cook?, tal vez ellos te daban muchos abrazos y besos, jajajaja-** dijo el espadachín, rompiendo por completo la fantasía de Sanji, el cual espantado y molesto, bajaba rápidamente a la cubierta del Sunny y soltaba una patada la cual detenía Zoro**…**

**\- ¡Maldito Marimo! - **exclamó Sanji,mientras estiraba su pañuelo y ponía una cara de sufrimiento, la cual para el espadachín le era indiferente, ya que bostezaba, lo que demostraba su falta de interés…

**\- ¡No sabes el infierno que viví, no le desearía ese mal a cualquier caballero como yo! -** exclamó Sanji con dientes afilados, pero Zoro fiel a fastidiar a su nakama pervertido, solo agregó un comentario que altero más al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

–**Lo que viviste no es un infierno, era lo que te merecías, hemorragias-** habló el espadachín burlándose, lo que provocó una pelea entre ambos nakamas, dejando a Luffy aburrido, por lo que al ver que Sanji no le daría de comer, el chico de goma prefirió irse para jugar con Usopp y Chopper…

**-Lo siento Luffy, pero ahora estoy ocupado haciendo el inventario de lo que necesitaré para nuevas medicinas-** dijo Chopper en la enfermería checando frascos para ver qué tanta medicina quedaba en ellos mientras el renito se refrescaba con un pequeño ventilador en su escritorio haciendo que Luffy buscara a alguien más al ver ocupado a su nakama…

-**Luffy, ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy viendo con Franky nuevas mejoras para el mini merry y para los cañones del Sunny, además debo sembrar nuevas Pop Green para mi arsenal, no sabes cuando el valiente guerrero del mar puede necesitarlo-** habló Usopp el cual solo portaba una bermuda debido al calor, mostrando su cuerpo trabajado ya que el tirador no usaba playera, finalizando su charla con Luffy ya que el pelinegro de nariz larga se dirigía a los canales del Sunny para ayudar a Franky…

Luffy agotado por el calor, decidió ir a su lugar favorito, pero en el trayecto vio a Robin y Brook hablando debajo de un paraguas que los cubría del calor mientras el músico componía una nueva canción, por lo que viendo que sus nakamas estaban ocupados, el chico de goma pensó que tal vez Nami también estaba ocupada trazando mapas en el cuarto de cartografía, así que viendo su cuerpo de goma sudado y no soportando más el calor del día, Luffy decidió tomar un baño, que aunque no le gustara, le refrescaría, por lo que desvió el curso de su lugar favorito hacia el cuarto de baño….

Finalmente, Luffy accedió al cuarto solo con una toalla en su cintura, pero tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos (básicos, pensaba como robar carne) que no se percató que alguien ya lo estaba ocupando: Nami…

Luffy alzó la vista y Nami se volteó sintiendo que alguien la observaba, dando el choque de miradas entre ambos jóvenes…

**\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó la pelinaranja al ver que su capitán la miraba desnuda, sin embargo, Luffy perdido aún en sus pensamientos, con simpleza se volteó ignorando el hecho mientras se acercaba a la salida del cuarto de baño**…**

**-Disculpa Nami, no sabía que te estabas bañando, volveré más tarde, shishishishi- **habló Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa mientras caminaba pensando en cómo obtener más comida en la cena…

Nami se quedó en shock un rato viendo el actuar de su capitán, pero en su mente, en ese preciso instante a la navegante le venía el recuerdo de los baños de Arabasta cuando Luffy había visto el cuerpo desnudo de ella y había expulsado sangre de su nariz (sin contar a los demás pervertidos que le debieron 100,000 berries), por lo que Nami reaccionaba antes de que el chico de goma abandonara el baño…

**\- "¿Por qué Luffy no reaccionó igual o más sorprendido, si en estos dos años ha madurado más mi cuerpo?"-**pensó Nami observando la espalda amplia del capitán y demás cambios en su cuerpo, por lo que, enojada, sabía que hallaría la respuesta solamente en la oportunidad que había creado Luffy al entrar al baño…

–**Detente Luffy-** habló Nami con una voz de sugerencia con mezcla de amenaza, por lo que el capitán se detenía y sin voltear a ver a la pelinaranja, temblaba al pensar que su navegante se había enojado…

**\- ¿Qué ocurre Nami, ya vas a salir? - **hablo nervioso Luffy mientras trataba de no voltear debido a que recordaba que Nami le había dicho que quien la viera desnuda, le debería mucho (sí, mucho) dinero…

Sin embargo, la pelinaranja llevaba un rato pensando en eso, deseaba que Luffy madurara un poco y mostrara un poco más de interés por el sexo opuesto, en especial en ella, por lo que por primera vez en su vida decidió enseñarle ese camino (como navegante que era) ya que ella tenia definido que quería a Luffy mucho más que una amistad, solo necesitaba una respuesta correspondiente a sus sentimientos para posteriormente despertar a su capitán en esos lares**…**

**-Luffy- **habló Nami mientras su corazón empezaba a latir de prisa, debido a lo que preguntaría a su capitán asexual y que muchos catalogaban como un completo idiota…

**\- ¿No te gusta mi cuerpo ahora después de estos dos años? -** susurro la navegante con un pequeño aire de incertidumbre debido a la expectativa de la respuesta de su capitán atolondrado y Nami cruzaba uno de sus brazos alzando sus pechos aún empapados de agua y espuma de jabón…

Luffy entendía bien a que venia la pregunta de su nakama, porque a pesar de catalogarlo de asexual, el chico de goma, había aprendido sobre las mujeres y el amor, debido las pláticas con su maestro Rayleigh, solo que Luffy no sabía cómo hablar del tema con Nami, ya que todos los síntomas descritos por su maestro, culminaban en sentirlos solo con su navegante**…**

**\- Nami- **habló finalmente Luffy sin voltear, mientras sentía su corazón latir deprisa, y el pelinegro se cuestionaba porque esta vez no podía ser directo con sus palabras…

**-Ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces, pero no creo que necesite estar viéndote para decirte si me gusta tu cuerpo, eres mi nakama y solo quiero verte feliz-** habló Luffy, pero la navegante un poco fastidiada por la respuesta del chico de goma que evadía completamente la cuestión, decidió ser un poco más concreta con sus preguntas y que mejor manera que hablando de frente con el chico de goma…

**-Luffy, voltea, es una orden-**hablo Nami, por lo que el pelinegro volteaba haciendo que la pelinaranja esbozara una sonrisa, leyendo los gestos en el rostro de su capitán para saber la verdad**…**

**\- ¿No nos habías contado que viste desnuda a la Shichibukai Boa Hancock? -** preguntó Nami con un pequeño aire de duda sobre la historia del encuentro de su capitán con la catalogada "mujer más hermosa del mundo" …

Nami no quería nombrar a la Emperatriz Pirata, pero sabía que así llegaría a averiguar si Luffy sentía algo por Hancock o en caso contrario si sentía algo por ella…

Luffy, viendo el rostro de Nami y sus ojos color chocolate, confundido por la pregunta de su nakama, reafirmaba aquella historia de su primer encuentro con la emperatriz pirata…

**\- Si Nami, pero ya les dije que eso era cosa de Hancock, ella lo hizo por algo importante, yo solo estaba enfocado en tener un barco para reunirme con ustedes, aunque no lo creas Rayleigh me enseñó otras cosas además del haki-** finalizó Luffy sin dejar de ver el rostro de Nami, sorprendiendo a la navegante por el rubor que su capitán revelaba en su rostro, algo poco común en él…

Por alguna razón Nami sintió un vuelco en su corazón al ver que Luffy no estaba interesado por la emperatriz, pero ahora sabía que debía arriesgarse o no encontraría la respuesta que deseaba…

**-Luffy-** dijo Nami con tono de provocación hacia su capitán mientras la chica esbozaba una sonrisa al notar un detalle en particular que la hacía comprender que tal vez su capitán ya había madurado…

**\- Me has estado viendo mucho tiempo a la cara, ¿no que me has visto desnuda varias veces? -** preguntó la pelinaranja seductoramente, sabiendo porque Luffy no la veía desnuda y alegrándose por ese hecho…

**\- ¿Eh?, Este… bueno… yo…-** habló nervioso Luffy mientras empezaba a ruborizarse debido a que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ver el cuerpo desnudo de Nami estaba haciendo algo que solo le ocurría en las mañanas y que al principio no entendía, pero después gracias a Rayleigh había comprendido que eso era excitarse…

Desviando la mirada para relajarse ya que ese fue el único método que Rayleigh le había enseñado, (el otro era un baño de agua fría para calmar la "urgencia"), Luffy sabía que estaba acorralado ya que su "amiguito" estaba abultando la toalla amarrada a su cintura, haciendo que Nami, convencida de sus sentimientos, diera el siguiente paso al empezar a sentir calor en su cuerpo al estar desnuda frente al único hombre del que se había enamorado**…**

**-Luffy-** susurro Nami mientras se acercaba lentamente y con su dedo empezaba a delinear la cicatriz que cruzaba los pectorales del chico de goma dejando que la pelinaranja se deleitara con la firmeza de aquellos músculos resultado de un gran entrenamiento por años…

**\- ¿Tú me quieres mucho más que un nakama? -** preguntó Nami mientras su corazón latía de prisa y sus ojos color chocolate en verdad le imploraban a Luffy una respuesta sincera…

Luffy viendo directamente el brillo en la mirada de Nami, comprendió por fin, lo que decía su maestro Rayleigh y que solo el chico de goma necesitaba reafirmar…

"–_**Esa persona que amarás, debe ser un amor más fuerte que el que se siente por un nakama, al ver esa persona, desearás protegerla y sentir su cuerpo, es complicado de explicar, pero creo que lo comprenderás mientras estés cerca de esa persona y conozcas este mundo"-**__ habló Rayleigh esbozando una sonrisa mientras finalizaba el entrenamiento ese día en Rusukaina y después de tantos relatos, Luffy comprendía porque se preocupaba mucho por Nami…"_

Finalmente, el chico idiota que deseaba ser el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, abrazaba a su navegante, sorprendiéndola mientras se permitía por primera vez ser egoísta consigo**…**

**\- Si Nami, quiero ser el único que proteja tu sonrisa-**susurro Luffy, dejando perpleja a Nami que notaba que su capitán por primera vez dejaba de comportarse como el idiota ignorante de su entorno y el chico de goma reafirmaba que la pelinaranja en verdad era la chica con la cual pasaría toda su vida…

**-Nami, me perdería si no te tengo a mi lado, por favor nunca me dejes-** finalizo Luffy, haciendo que la pelinaranja enlazara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su capitán y depositara un beso profundo en sus labios lleno de todos los sentimientos que tenía por él…

Poco a poco Nami decidió ser la guía en el siguiente paso, empezando a besar a Luffy despojándolo de la toalla en su cintura y buscando un lugar cómodo en el baño, temblando igual que el chico de goma, debido a que para ambos seria su primera vez y aunque ella estuviera un poco más informada que el pelinegro, tenía ese miedo natural de saber dar ese paso al placer…

Luffy seguía inmerso en los besos de su navegante y empezó a acariciar el cabello color naranja largo y suave de su navegante al instante que empezaba a sentirse débil y acelerado, raro, ¿no? Si apuntabas el hecho que Luffy solo tenía esa sensación al iniciar el Gear Second…

Acomodándose en la bañera donde la pelinaranja había tomado un baño de burbujas, Nami se levantaba colocándose encima de Luffy y guiándolo, llevaba las manos del pelinegro hacia el cuerpo de ella, permitiéndole acariciar sus caderas para finalizar en sus pechos, haciendo que Luffy, tal vez por instinto, observara curioso los pezones rosados de los enormes pechos de la navegante…

Luffy seguía por si solo tocando los pechos de Nami, hasta que su curiosidad lo llevo a empezar a lamer un pezón y apretar el otro con sus dedos algo que sorprendió a la navegante**…**

**\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami al empezar a sentir mucho placer mientras Luffy seguía totalmente extasiado en la sensación que sentía al lamer, chupar y acariciar esos pezones ya erectos y más al escuchar los ruidos emitidos de la boca de su navegante…

Luffy seguía en su tarea hasta que decidía seguir explorando, por lo que dejando que Nami se acostara en la bañera y bajando hacia la zona íntima de ella, lograba que la chica no pudiese creer que su capitán estuviese tan adentrado en la relación sexual**...**

**\- "A veces su instinto es bueno para otras cosas"-** pensó Nami suspirando hasta que se sorprendía al ver donde estaba la cabeza de Luffy que se mostraba curioso ante el semblante de la pelinaranja…

Luffy veía con cierta fascinación el sexo de Nami, logrando un poco de rubor en la chica, pero sintiéndose atraído por la zona que ya estaba húmeda, el chico de goma decidía empezar a explorar, haciendo que la navegante se arqueara debido al placer que empezaba a experimentar en su sexo debido a la lengua del pelinegro que lo recorría**…**

**\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió con fuerza Nami al sentir como su capitán empezaba a enfocarse en su clítoris, logrando que la navegante explotase en placer no creyendo que el pelinegro fuera tan habilidoso, pero sintiendo choques eléctricos recorrer su cuerpo, a la chica poco le importaba…

Luffy fascinado, vio cómo su miembro se ponía más duro y más caliente, haciendo que continuara en su labor hasta que, separando los labios del sexo de su navegante para seguir lamiendo, uno de los dedos de Luffy se introducía en la entrada húmeda de su nakama, lo que provocó el miedo por parte del pelinegro…

**\- No Luffy, no saques tus dedos, continúa metiéndolos-** habló Nami respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de formular una frase para calmar a su capitán logrando que el pelinegro descubriera que hacer para que su navegante disfrutara aún más ese encuentro sexual…

**\- Me gusta mucho-** habló Nami tomando bocanadas de aire entre cada gemido que daba y Luffy quedaba fascinado por el semblante que mostraba su navegante….

Luffy parecía maravillado con el tema del sexo y sin desearlo esbozó una sonrisa que Nami interpretaba como una sonrisa picara por parte de su capitán…

**\- "Así que no solamente lamer funciona"-** pensó Luffy al instante que metía dos dedos en el sexo de Nami y seguía lamiendo su clítoris notando más humedad en la chica…

Luffy seguía explorando el interior de la vagina de Nami, por lo que, notando un extraño bulto en el interior, el pelinegro decidía frotar el mismo logrando que la pelinaranja se arqueara debido a que su capitán había hallado su punto G mientras aumentaba el estímulo usando su lengua en el clítoris de la chica…

Nami ya no podía emitir ningún sonido debido al placer que sentía, por lo que sabiendo que estaba cerca del clímax, la pelinaranja agarraba con sus manos el cabello de Luffy para mantenerlo entre las piernas de ella mientras temblaba y el chico de goma no se detenía en su labor**…**

**\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami llegando al orgasmo al momento que sentía un placer que la llevaba a otro lugar, fuera del mundo y el mar que navegaba, mientras el pelinegro lamia el líquido que salía del sexo de su navegante…

Regresando a la realidad visualizando poco a poco todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Nami observaba como Luffy preocupado, corría de un lado a otro mientras mantenía esa erección increíblemente dura y que para la navegante tenía un excelente tamaño…

**-Luffy-** habló Nami recuperándose mientras intentaba tomar bocanadas de aire debido a que aún se sentía muy débil después del orgasmo de tal magnitud, resaltando la habilidad de su capitán**…**

**-Creo que te toca sentir placer-** habló Nami con un tono seductor mientras se acercaba lentamente a Luffy y lo sentaba en el borde de la bañera que habían usado hace unos instantes y la chica movía a un lado su largo cabello naranja para empezar la felación mientras el chico de goma tragaba saliva debido a la expectativa de lo que haría su navegante…

Nami empezó a lamer la cabeza del pene de Luffy mientras éste experimentaba un gran placer hasta que la pelinaranja introducía en su boca el miembro erecto de su capitán**…**

**\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy sorprendido, pero al sentir en todo su miembro esa humedad rodeándolo, el chico de goma se olvidaba por completo y se dejaba llevar por el inmenso placer que sentía….

Nami seguía con la felación hasta que decidió experimentar algo más con el pene de Luffy al ver que el rostro del chico de goma mostraba satisfacción al disfrutar la labor que ella realizaba…

**-Luffy-** habló Nami al ver que el capitán mantenía los ojos cerrados y aún seguía disfrutando de la felación, logrando una sonrisa en la navegante que seguía moviendo su mano recorriendo el miembro erecto del pelinegro…

**\- ¿Te gustan mis pechos?** \- preguntó Nami mientras Luffy ni respondía debido a la respuesta de su miembro que palpitaba, logrando que la pelinaranja lamiera por última vez el miembro, preparándose para lo que planeaba**…**

**-Me encantan tus pechos, Nami-**respondió Luffy respirando agitadamente, por lo que la navegante situó entre sus enormes pechos el miembro erecto de su capitán y empezó a moverse, lo que sorprendió al pelinegro que se sumergía en el inmenso placer que le brindaba la pelinaranja…

Finalmente, Nami, sintiéndose lista, decidía dar el siguiente paso mientras Luffy jadeaba por el placer y esperaba expectante, admirando de nueva cuenta el cuerpo esbelto de su navegante…

Nami se colocaba encima de Luffy al instante que lo besaba, terminando el contacto para morder con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de su capitán y la chica pegaba sus pechos contra el cuerpo del pelinegro…

**-Ahora viene lo mejor-** susurro Nami alzándose lo suficiente para dar entrada al miembro erecto de Luffy en el sexo de ella, húmedo y deseoso de unirse…

Finalmente empezaba la penetración y Nami experimentaba una sensación de quemazón al sentir como Luffy rompía lo que demostraba la virginidad de la chica y esa sensación aumentaba conforme entraba el pelinegro…

**-Nami-** habló Luffy al notar que algo malo pasaba al observar la mueca en el rostro de su navegante que abrazaba al pelinegro para relajarse**…**

**\- ¿Te hago daño? -** preguntó Luffy demostrando que se preocupaba por su nakama, sin embargo, Nami sabiendo que Luffy era el indicado, lo besaba mientras afianzaba el abrazo, logrando que el chico interpretara que la pelinaranja no buscabadetenerse**…**

**\- No te preocupes, solo será un momento quédate adentro y no te muevas-** habló Nami mientras abrazaba a Luffy y este respondía el contacto hasta que su navegante se sintiera cómoda para seguir…

Luffy seguía abrazando a Nami para calmarla, pero en su mente se dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que involucraba una relación sexual, desde el contacto de cuerpos hasta la sensación de que su miembro erecto encajaba perfectamente en el interior del sexo de la chica…

Fue cuando Nami empezó a moverse que Luffy liberó el instinto sorprendiendo a la chica que trataba de llevar el control, sabiendo que cosas mejores vendrían después de esa primera vez…

**\- Nami estas muy apretada-** habló Luffy siguiendo el ritmo lento impuesto por la pelinaranja, ya que ella empezaba a cabalgarlo, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco mientras el capitán guiaba sus manos para tocar el trasero de la navegante…

Como cereza del pastel, Luffy empezó a lamer los pezones de los pechos de Nami mientras aumentaba el nivel de las embestidas logrando que ambos cayeran en las olas de placer…

Nami seguía moviéndose hasta que Luffy, notando que la velocidad disminuía, cambiaba posiciones con la navegante, que dejaba que su capitán tomara el control de la situación…

**\- ¡Luffy, ahhhh, más rápido, ahhhh, aumenta el ritmo!** \- gimió Nami que tomaba con sus manos el rostro de su capitán besándolo fugazmente ya que la chica se sentía en el paraíso, bajando sus manos para arañar la espalda del pelinegro, sintiendo cerca el clímax del acto sexual…

**\- ¡Luffy! - **exclamó Nami que llegaba a un orgasmo intenso, logrando que Luffy se corriera dentro de ella con un fuerte suspiro mientras un inmenso eco se escuchaba dentro del cuarto de baño del Thousand Sunny….

Luffy terminó cayendo entre los pechos de Nami mientras se sentía débil, pero de una forma placentera, al instante que la navegante solo sonreía sin sentir sus piernas después de tal satisfacción y esperaba seguir así con el único hombre del cual se había enamorado…

Inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba la pelinaranja hasta que fue interrumpida por Luffy, el cual recuperándose esbozaba su sonrisa característica…

**-Nami, eso fue sorprendente, shishishishishishi-** hablo Luffy, haciendo que la chica tomara con sus manos el rostro de su capitán, besándolo profundamente mientras se colocaba encima de él**…**

**-Fue espléndido Luffy, espero que siempre que me veas desnuda, terminemos así, no por nada cuido mucho este sexy cuerpo-** finalizó Nami descansando en el pecho del pelinegro, mientras sentía una inmensa alegría al ver que su capitán había despertado ese lado que ella deseaba**…**

**-Y espero solo sea conmigo, ¿entendido? Por que yo solo lo haré contigo-** habló Nami al instante que sacaba la lengua, por lo que Luffy moviendo un mechón del cabello de su navegante, recordaba todas las enseñanzas de su maestro Silvers Rayleigh…

**\- Solo será contigo Nami, tú eres la única chica que quiero a mi lado hasta el día que muera- **hablo Luffy sincero mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su navegante, logrando que la frase tocara el corazón de la pelinaranja…

Sorprendida por esas palabras sinceras, Nami abrazó con mucha fuerza a Luffy sabiendo que no mentía en ese aspecto y que ella había hecho la mejor elección de su vida…

**\- Te amo, Idiota- **hablo Nami depositando un beso lleno de sentimientos en los labios de Luffy mientras se levantaban y el capitán cargaba a su navegante preparando el baño para ambos…

**\- ¿Qué te parece otro round de sexo mientras nos bañamos Luffy? -** preguntó Nami delineando un símbolo de berries en el pecho de su capitán y este esbozaba su sonrisa dispuesto a continuar después de conocer lo placentero del sexo…

"_Los dos jóvenes se miraron, riendo al final por la completa satisfacción lograda por ambos, ahora amantes…"_

**END**

* * *

**Pues nada que decir siendo mi primer lemmon de esta pareja... merezco un review? jajajajaja perdon (Cita a Bepo)**

**NOTA 01/OCT/2015: Espero hayan disfrutado este mi primer lemmon sobre esta pareja en el mundo de One Piece... Saludos y un abrazo de Bepo...**

**NOTA 23/ENERO/2017: El resultado final es la muestra de la evolución de mi escritura, trate de conservar el 80% del fic original asi que sigue siendo uno de mis primeros trabajos cuando decidí escribir en Fanfiction... Próximamente modificaré mis demás historias... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

**ESTE FIC YA NO SERÁ MODIFICADO **


End file.
